Dîner aux chandelles
by Kimiukis
Summary: Pour résoudre une affaire complexe Ciel ne voit plus d'autre option que d'aller à une  de ses soirées privées où seuls les couples sont acceptés et est amené à s'y rendre habillé en femme accompagné de Sebastian : Dîner piquant en perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Bonne Année 2012 à tous !

En ce premier janvier je vous propose de lire ce premier chapitre.

Je sais que j'ai Mi Chat Mi Ciel toujours sur le feu (le chapitre avance) mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'entre guillemets plus sérieux donc voici le premier chapitre plus ou moins prologue à cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

><p>Londres n'était plus une ville sûre pour les jeunes gens.<p>

En effet depuis deux longues semaines éreintantes pour les services de police, de jeunes couples disparaissaient mystérieusement à la nuit tombée et leurs dépouilles étaient découvertes le lendemain matin dans les rues de la ville.

Les corps apparaissent sans que qui que ce soit n'ai rien remarqué. Tous les témoins racontaient la même chose à savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal, pas de mouvements particuliers et que l'instant d'après le corps était là sans qu'ils n'aient pu apercevoir âme qui vive.

Cette histoire défrayait la chronique et la population était sur le point de céder à la panique. Déjà on pouvait voir les gens se calfeutrer dans leurs maison au couché du soleil, n'ouvrant qu'avec précaution aux premières lueurs du jour, craignant tant d'être victimes que de faire une macabre découverte sous leurs fenêtres.

La reine ne pouvant tolérer plus longtemps de laisser dans la crainte ses fidèles sujets et devant l'inefficacité flagrante de Scotland Yard s'était décidée à faire appel au comte de Phantomhive.

Ciel, immédiatement après avoir reçu l'ordre de sa majesté d'intervenir, avait envoyé Sebastian recueillir des informations.

En recoupant les renseignements concernant l'emploi du temps des différentes victimes le jeune garçon s'était aperçu que tous s'étaient rendu dans un certain quartier de la ville et plus particulièrement dans un hôtel à la mode, l'Alestia, où certaines personnes de la haute société donnaient des réceptions. Toutes les pistes menaient à ce lieu de rencontre mais une fois ce rapprochement fait on aboutissait à un cul de sac.

Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect et la plupart du temps les invités interrogés ne reconnaissaient même pas les victimes. Ciel avait eut l'occasion de questionner l'un des instigateur d'une soirée à laquelle s'étaient rendu deux des dernières victimes et il avait été incapable de les identifier, lui ayant même affirmé qu'il ne les avait pas invité et ayant finalement ajouté que de toute façon il y avait tant de monde qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir tous les visages. La source n'étant pas vraiment sure, Ciel restait sceptique, mais tout de même, il y avait anguille sous roche. La seule information digne d'intérêt qu'ils avaient pu obtenir leur avait été fournie par un des serveurs de l'hôtel à qui deux des victimes avaient demandé s'il n'avait pas vu leur compagne. Ce qui pouvait indiquer que le tueur s'en prenait d'abord à la femme pour ensuite attirer son ami.

Sirotant son thé de quinze heures trente dans un des larges fauteuils du petit salon, Ciel réfléchissait à l'affaire que lui avait confié la reine. Il n'avançait pas et ne voyait absolument pas comment résoudre cette enquête. C'était terriblement frustrant. Au début il avait trouvé assez excitant que le mystère lui résiste, il avait toujours aimé les jeux de chasse et il semblait avoir trouvé un partenaire à sa hauteur, mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner. D'un air absent il se mit à regarder Sebastian ranger les papiers éparpillés sur la table basse.

Méthodiquement Sebastian classait le résultat de ses récentes recherches, épuisantes d'ailleurs. Il avait dû interroger un nombre incalculable de personnes et ces nerfs de démon avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Il avait failli être en retard pour le déjeuner du maitre ! Et finalement tous ça n'avait menés à rien. Lui même ignorait qui était le responsable mais en tout cas il l'en remerciait. Il lui permettait d'observer un événement rare : « le Ciel au bord de l'échec » et c'était tout à fait fascinant.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas ouvertement Ciel doutait. C'était quasi imperceptible mais Sebastian connaissait suffisamment le jeune maître pour repérer des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Par exemple, ce matin là, lorsqu'il lui avait apporté le journal le démon n'avait pu s'empêcher de jubiler. « Encore un ! » titrait le Times « La police impuissante» attaquait le Daily Telegraph. Ciel n'allait pas apprécier. Bien qu'il prétendît se moquer du nombre de victimes du moment que cela lui permettait d'avoir plus d'information sur le meurtrier, Sebastian savait que le garçon vivait chaque décès supplémentaire depuis qu'on lui avait confié l'affaire comme un échec. Lorsque le démon avait déposé les journaux sur la table de chevet il avait clairement vu le regard de Ciel s'attarder un instant sur les titres avant que ne passe sur son visage une expression d'intense fureur. Même si l'instant d'après il semblait tout juste agacé Sebastian n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la tentative évidente de Ciel de ce contenir face à lui, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une réprimande de son maître.

A cette évocation Sebastian sourit à nouveau, Ciel remarquant l'air amusé de son majordome s'arrêta de boire et haussa un sourcil intrigué avant de demander d'un ton quelque peu cassant:

« Qu'y a t'il donc de si amusant ? »

Sebastian s'arrêtant dans son rangement et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il avait l'air agacé et le fixait sa tasse à la main, attendant une réponse.

Sebastian réfléchit rapidement, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité, un bon majordome n'avouait pas ouvertement se moquer de son maître, cherchant une idée ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la photographie d'une des victimes, décidemment il lui trouvait un air de ressemblance avec Ciel...à cette pensée son sourire s'agrandit. En plus c'était une bonne idée !

De plus en plus exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte de son serviteur Ciel réitéra sa question un peu plus sèchement :

« Mais enfin, qu'as tu donc à sourire ainsi ! »

Sebastian se redressa, les dossiers à la main avant de répondre :

« Et bien je pensais, Ciel roula des yeux mais Sebastian ne releva pas, puisque la collecte d'informations n'a rien donné peut-être devrions nous choisir une façons plus directe d'en obtenir. »

Cette manie qu'avait Sebastian de ne jamais en venir directement aux faits avait toujours énervé Ciel au plus haut point mais il s'était déjà suffisamment énervé pour la journée… aussi c'est d'un ton las qu'il invita le démon à poursuivre :

« Et donc… »

« Et bien je pense que le plus efficace serait de s'infiltrer à une de ses soirées… je suis certain que grâce à vos relations vous pourriez avoir des entrées à l'une de ses soirées, et ainsi vous pourriez observer de l'intérieur ce qui s'y passe. »

Sebastian n'avait pas clairement exprimé ce que cela sous-entendait mais son sourire en disait suffisamment long. A ce genre de soirées seuls les couples étaient acceptés et comme il semblait probable que le tueur s'en prenne d'abord à la femme Ciel ne pouvait décemment pas y aller accompagné d'Elisabeth ou de toute autre jeune fille de sa connaissance, ce serait la mettre en danger. Donc il fallait qu'il y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre et tant qu'à faire, qui soit apte à se défendre et la personne toute désignée était évidemment Sebastian, il y avait aussi May Linn mais Ciel chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, question discrétion ce n'était même pas envisageable…

Et s'il devait passer pour un couple avec Sebastian Ciel se doutait bien que ce ne serait probablement pas le démon qui ferait la femme…et c'était surement cette perspective qui mettait son majordome de si bonne humeur.

Mais d'abord pourquoi ce devrait toujours être lui la femme ! S'insurgea Ciel, un bref regard sur son majordome qui se tenait devant lui lui apporta la réponse, on pouvait difficilement prendre Sebastian pour une femme… Ciel rougit légèrement, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ! Et bien sur lui à coté, silhouette svelte, de frêles épaules…

Il fallait se résigner il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils inversent les rôles. Cependant Sebastian avait raison, ce serait un bon moyen d'enfin avancer un peu dans cette affaire et il n'avait pas de meilleure idée à proposer.

Sebastian assistait au débat intérieur de son maître, celui ci affichait maintenant un air blasé et avait repris la dégustation de son thé. Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres il se sentit quelque peu idiot lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était en fait vide et ce depuis plusieurs minutes. Agacé il reposa brutalement sa tasse sur le plateau et se leva, il s'avança jusqu'à la large fenêtre et contempla quelques instants les jardins. Sebastian, intrigué, avait suivit son jeune maître du regard. Ciel soupira, s'il devait à nouveau se faire passer pour une femme il avait une robe mais elle n'était pas vraiment adaptée à la saison, d'autant que cette année l'hiver était particulièrement rude, en ajoutant des manches ou tous simplement une pèlerine assortie à la robe il pourrait la porter. Il fallait dans tous les cas faire venir la couturière.

Ciel tourna la tête à droite, juste assez pour entrevoir Sebastian dans son dos et lui demanda :

« Fait venir mademoiselle Hopkins nous allons avoir besoin de ses services. »

Puis il revint à sa contemplation du jardin, ignorant le majordome.

Sebastian quitta la pièce un air mutin flottant sur son visage. Il savait que cela coutait à Ciel de se travestir en femme, il vivait ça comme un avilissement et en plus Ciel n'était pas désagréable à regarder en femme, en homme non plus d'ailleurs. En tous cas pour Sebastian la situation aurait difficilement pu s'annoncer plus distrayante.

La couturière avait fait tellement vite qu'à 19h20 Ciel en était déjà à l'essayage final tandis que Sebastian avait filé s'occuper de la préparation du repas car apparemment il était en retard…

Lorsque la jeune femme mit le point final à son ouvrage Ciel se permis un soupir de soulagement ou tout du moins expira le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons, le corset qu'il portait diminuant sérieusement ses capacités respiratoires. Certes mademoiselle Hopkins avait du talent mais elle avait également une tendance certaine à l'emportement et lorsqu'elle fondait armée d'aiguilles sur un « horrible faux-plis ! » elle ne tenait guère compte des protestations du jeune homme et ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois le défaut éliminé aussi il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir pas mal de griffures sur sa peau lorsqu'il pourrait enfin retirer cette robe.

La couturière recula d'un pas pour admirer son œuvre. Ciel portait une robe bleue et ivoire, rehaussée d'un large ruban de satin outremer qui lui entourait la taille, noué sur ses anches et qui retombait jusqu'à ses pieds. La robe avait de longues manches resserrées aux poignets et l'encolure dégagée faisait que celles-ci tombaient légèrement sur les épaules de Ciel. L'effet était superbe.

Toute émue la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de commenter :

« Vous êtes superbe ! Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous voir porter cette robe n'ayant pas pu voir l'autre étant donné que je l'avais seulement faite d'après vos mesures sans l'ajuster. Mais de toute façon pour une robe comme celle que vous portez il aurait était impossible de n'avoir aucune modification à faire tant le tombé doit être parfait !"

Ciel s'abstint de toute réponse se contentant d'afficher son air le plus renfrogné ce qui ne parvint nullement à entamer la bonne humeur de la jeune femme. Il avait espéré que la couturière se contenterait de lui faire une capeline ou quelque chose pour porter avec l'autre robe et qu'il n'ait pas froid mais lorsqu'il en avait évoqué la possibilité celle ci c'était immédiatement insurgée contre cette idée, arguant que « la mousseline rose ne se porte pas en hiver voyons ! ». C'est pourquoi il venait de passer près de trois heures entre mesure et essayage.

Lui qui trouvait le fait de se travestir au comble de l'avilissement voilà que sa garde robe féminine s'agrandissait…

Le comte avait tout de même profité du laps de temps durant lequel mademoiselle Hopkins était partie à la confection pour envoyer Sebastian transmettre une lettre à Lady Létizia qui organisait une soirée à l'Alestia le lendemain soir, elle lui devait une faveur et devrait donc accepter de les ajouter lui et Sebastian à la liste de ses invités.

Finalement tout cela c'était décidé dans l'après-midi mais Ciel détestait attendre et ça lui allait très bien. Il espérait que cette histoire allait vite se terminer et qu'il pourrait enfin mettre le point final à toute cette affaire.

* * *

><p>Alors comment était-ce ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes d'orthographes etc. je corrigerais tous ça avec plaisir.

J'espère que vous avez tous pris la bonne résolution de commencer/continuer à laisser de gentils commentaires aux gentils auteurs !...

(ou au moins constructifs faute d'êtres gentils…)

Sur ce à la prochaine et encore Bonne année !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Pas de Mi Chat Mi Ciel pour cette semaine mais le second chapitre de Diner au Chandelles ! (comme vous avez d'ailleurs déjà pu le constater j'imagine…)

Bref je ne m'étale pas en babillages inutiles et vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre, à tout de suite !

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin de l'épisode précédent:<span>  
><em>

_Lui qui trouvait le fait de se travestir au comble de l'avilissement voilà que sa garde robe féminine s'agrandissait…_

_Le comte avait profité du laps de temps où mademoiselle Hopkins était parti à la confection pour envoyer Sebastian transmettre un courrier adressé à Lady Létizia qui organisait une soirée à l'Alestia le lendemain soir, elle lui devait une faveur et devrait donc accepter de l'ajouter avec Sebastian à la liste de ses invités._

_Finalement tout cela c'était décidé dans l'après-midi mais Ciel détestait attendre et ça lui allait très bien. Il espérait que cette histoire allait vite se terminer et qu'il pourrait enfin mettre le point final à cette affaire._

Songeant avec anxiété à la soirée qui allait suivre le comte se laissa glisser dans son large fauteuil. En cet instant il aurait donné beaucoup pour y disparaître complètement et ainsi échapper à cette odieuse soirée.

Bien sûr il avait accepté, et ce parce qu'il savait que c'était une bonne idée et surtout la seule idée qu'ils avaient. Cependant une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait surtout dit oui parce que c'était Sebastian qui l'avait proposé et que ce démon avait l'art pour faire faire aux gens ce qui lui plaisait. Lorsqu'il lui faisait une suggestion il y avait toujours quelque chose de sous-jacent, de non-dit, comme une mise au défit d'accepter ou en tout cas le fait que le démon jugerait de l'attitude de Ciel selon sa réponse et ce quelle qu'elle soit… A ce stade, le jeune homme le savait, il était coincé quoi qu'il décide.

A cette pensée se redressant, le lord ne put se retenir de donner un coup de poing rageur sur le bureau devant lui. Il lui semblait parfois n'être qu'un pantin entre les mains de cette créature et cela il ne pouvait le tolérer. C'était lui qui tenait les rênes et personne d'autre ! Malheureusement la soirée à venir ne l'aiderait de toute évidence pas à asseoir son autorité… Après ce bref coup d'éclat et laissant échapper un profond soupir de lassitude le jeune garçon se laissa à nouveau choir entre les coussins. Décidemment tout cela le fatiguait. Laissant sa tête se reposer contre le dossier, son regard se perdit un instant dans la contemplation d'un coin de ciel bleu qui apparaissait et disparaissait au grès du passage des nuages. Cette vision était apaisante, quelque part rassurante, l'emmenant loin de toutes ces considérations matérielles qui parfois l'accablaient. Baissant les yeux il eut un sourire triste, cela n'était pas pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre pour si peu Ciel se redressa dans son fauteuil, cette fois ci plus résolu, et attrapa de quoi écrire, il lui fallait régler encore une affaire en cours avant de passer à table.

Au grand damne de Ciel la journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle tant et si bien qu'à l'heure du thé de l'après-midi le jeune homme commençait un tantinet à paniquer. Bien sûr il n'était pas question de montrer à qui que ce soit l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait mais il aurait était très reconnaissant à quiconque qui aurait pu lui fournir une excuse pour ne pas sortir ce soir là. Lui avait déjà passé toute la matinée à en chercher une en vain. Il avait même tenté d'inciter les domestiques à quelque catastrophe malheureusement c'était quand on voulait le faire qu'on n'y arrivait pas. Et à maintenant quelques heures de l'échéance il devait s'y résoudre, il ne trouverait certainement rien pour s'y soustraire et devrait affronter avec dignité ce qui l'attendait !

Peut importait l'enthousiasme qu'il tentait de mettre à cette pensée Ciel ne parvenait qu'à se sentir d'autant plus affligé, il avait l'impression, sans exagérer, que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules…

Plongé dans ses idées noires il n'entendit pas Sebastian frapper à la porte ni entrer dans son bureau et ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il vit une main s'agiter devant ses yeux. Agacé par se comportement qui lui semblait puéril et déjà de bien assez mauvaise humeur le jeune lord jeta un regard noir à son majordome et asséna d'un ton hargneux :

_N'as tu donc que ça à faire que de me tourmenter ! Et combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que je ne veux pas que l'on rentre dans mon bureau sans frapper !

Son maître semblait à fleur de peau, Sebastian dissimula un sourire et répondit calmement :

_Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur mais j'ai bel et bien frappé à votre porte mais devant votre absence de réponse je me suis permis d'entrer.

_ Peut importe que je réponde ou non, tu n'as pas à entrer sans ma permission ! cria Ciel, énervé plus que de raison par l'attitude de Sebastian qui n'avait pourtant rien de très inhabituel mais étant dans un état tel de nervosité qu'à la moindre contrariété il pouvait exploser.

Sebastian ne se démonta pas et ajouta :

_Pardonnez moi monsieur mais si vous étiez dans l'incapacité de répondre il me semble qu'il faudrait que je passe outre votre interdiction d'entrer sans frapper. Dans le cas où vous auriez un problème de santé ou seriez enlevé, cela est d'ailleurs déjà arrivé, ou encore seriez simplement endormi par exemple et donc sourd à mes appels.

Ciel ne répondit rien, cette dispute était gratuite et totalement injustifiée, pourtant il éprouvait un besoin impérieux de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Malheureusement Sebastian n'était certainement pas la bonne personne pour ça. Au mieux il risquait de s'énerver tout seul et au pire de se rendre ridicule. C'est pourquoi il soupira un bon coup et demanda d'un ton las :

_ Bon, alors, que voulais tu Sebastian ?

_ Et bien monsieur je venais pour vous apporter votre thé de l'après-midi, il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste vers le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la desserte à l'entrée du bureau et qui portait effectivement un service à thé et une petite assiette contenant de toute évidence un gâteau que Ciel ne parvenait pas à identifier de la où il était. Ainsi que pour vous suggérer que nous commencions à vous préparer dès que vous auriez fini de manger. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais le temps de vous habiller puis de se rendre à Londres… d'autant qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas en retard, arriver une fois les autres invités rassemblés ne serait pas très discret, il me semble donc qu'il ne faudrait pas trop tarder.

Ciel se contenta d'acquiescer et laissa le démon déposer le plateau devant lui et se retirer. Habituellement toujours ravi par les gâteaux de Sebastian, aujourd'hui ce bavarois à la framboise, au demeurant délicieux, ne parvenait pas à le tirer de ses idées noires. Aussi aurait on pu croire, à voir la mine défaite du jeune lord qu'il prenait là son dernier repas. C'est d'ailleurs avec des airs de condamné qu'il suivit Sebastian jusqu'au dressing lorsque celui-ci vint le chercher dès son travail en cuisine terminé.

Une fois devant sa garde robe, qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien porté son nom…, il inspira un grand coup avant d'ordonner à Sebastian de le préparer. Bien sûr il n'avait pas réellement besoin de le lui dire mais c'était une façon d'asseoir le fait que c'était sa décision et lui qui le voulait…

Comme à son habitude Sebastian commença à déshabiller Ciel. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la pâleur de sa peau, elle paraissait si fine qu'il lui semblait qu'il pourrait l'abimer rien qu'en y laissant glisser un ongle. Mais ne la touchant toujours qu'avec des gants il serait impossible de vérifier la chose et puis après tout Ciel ne se blessait que rarement alors ces petites choses qu'étaient les humains n'étaient peut être pas si fragiles qu'elles pouvaient le paraître.

Le jeune lord était totalement indifférent aux réflexions de son majordome quant à la fragilité de son épiderme, tout absorbé qu'il était à imaginer les pires scénarios pour la soirée à venir. D'autant plus que la fois précédente, qui lui avait déjà été assez pénible, Sebastian n'avait joué le rôle que de son précepteur alors que cette fois ci ils devraient se faire passer pour un couple ! Cette perspective ne réjouissait pas du tout Ciel. Bien sûr il était conscient du fait que beaucoup de femmes auraient surement été ravies d'être accompagnées par Sebastian car, cela Ciel ne pouvait le nier, son majordome était très séduisant et savait user de ses charmes à la perfection. Le jeune homme laissa son regard tomber sur le visage du démon qui en était à lui retirer ses chaussettes, le regard vers le bas, concentré sur sa tâche, de longues mèches sombres lui tombaient sur les yeux.

Sebastian était venu lui demander la permission de les couper déjà quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait pas à modifier son apparence sans la permission de son maître. Il avait argumenté que cela nuisait à son efficacité car l'empêchant parfois de bien voir mais Ciel avait refusé tout net. Il n'avait voulu fournir aucune justification, arguant que de toute façon il n'avait pas à se justifier et Sebastian lui n'avait qu'à obéir. Si pour le majordome cette décision n'avait pour but que de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en vérité, et Ciel ne l'aurait jamais admis devant son serviteur, il trouvait que cela lui allait mieux lorsqu'il avait les cheveux un peu longs. Il le trouvait plus attirant ainsi. Et cela valait mieux après tout car le physique de Sebastian pouvait être un atout précieux, notamment pour obtenir des informations de la gente féminine. C'était tout du moins là l'excuse que le jeune lord se trouvait pour justifier l'attention qu'il portait à l'apparence de son démon.

Continuant son examen Ciel se dit que tout de même il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur, il aurait pu être bien plus mal accompagné. Par Tanaka par exemple ! Cela aurait été louche, il serait passé pour une de ses jeunes filles accompagnant de riches barbons avides de chaire fraiche. A cette pensée il eut un frisson de dégout, il préférait largement y aller avec Sebastian !

Le problème qu'avait Ciel avec ses débats intérieurs était qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire en sorte qu'ils ne transparaissent pas dans son attitude. Aussi il ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'il était en train de remuer énergiquement la tête un air écœuré au visage, essayant de chasser de son esprit la vision de lui en robe de mousseline dans les bras de son intendant, avant de croiser le regard interdit de Sebastian qui venait de terminer de lui retirer ses chaussettes.

Ciel ne sentant plus de mouvement à ses pieds avait baissé les yeux et rencontré ceux de Sebastian, un brin amusés. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire le jeune homme s'était mis à rougir furieusement, il était pris en flagrant délit. Maintenant souriant largement Sebastian demanda :

_ Puis je savoir monsieur qu'est ce qui suscitait chez vous une telle aversion ? J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec la réception de ce soir car vous savez bien que je m'assurerais qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident fâcheux.

Ciel reprit contenance rapidement et d'un ton qui se voulait des plus détaché il répondit :

_Non absolument pas, c'est une pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, tout à fait répugnante, il accompagna ses mots d'une moue que Sebastian aurait sans aucun doute pu qualifier d'adorable selon tous les critères humains.

Comprenant que son maître ne lui en dirait pas d'avantage le majordome n'insista pas. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé connaître la nature du débat intérieur qui secouait Ciel mais ce serait pour une autre fois, peut être. Reprenant sa tache il acheva de retirer à Ciel sa chemise et le conduisit dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

Je suis assez effrayée par les erreurs abominables que j'ai pu trouver dans ce chapitre (des « est » à la place de « et » !) à chacune de mes relectures. Vu le nombre que j'en ai éliminé j'ose penser qu'il en reste assez peu mais comme d'habitude si vous en repérez : tirez à vue ! et prévenez moi.

A part ça je serais ravie de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre et prendrais un grand plaisir à vous lire et à vous répondre donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord Bonne Année 2013 à tous, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses !

Et comme j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions, voici un nouveau chapitre ! (qui en plus, et j'en suis pas peu fière, fait une longueur plutôt honorable)

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier tous les gentils lecteurs qui ont pensé à me laisser des commentaires. Ils sont ma plus grande motivation (en général l'effet est immédiat, je reçois une review et pof, je me sens un regain de motivation !)

Sur ce, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'il eut pris son bain, et fut enroulé dans une grande serviette blanche Ciel se dirigea vers le dressing. Sebastian lui fit enfiler une culotte en flanelle lui arrivant aux genoux puis arriva l'épineuse question du corset… C'était probablement là la phase de l'habillage que le jeune lord redoutait le plus. La première fois qu'il avait du en mettre un il avait cru mourir. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il regarda Sebastian approcher, la « chose » à la main, d'un air plus qu'inquiet.<p>

Il inspira profondément puis expira jusqu'à ce que tout l'air de ses poumons en soit sorti et recommença l'exercice à plusieurs reprises. C'était une recommandation qui lui avait été donné pour calmer ses angoisses nocturnes, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne soit pas aussi efficace contre les angoisses diurnes ! Quoi que, justement, si c'était aussi efficace que ça l'était pour empêcher ses cauchemars, il pouvait peut être arrêter tout de suite et ne pas se fatiguer. Mais bon, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et ça ne lui coutait pas grand chose d'essayer. Malgré tout lorsque Sebastian lui enserra la taille dans le corset et entama de le lasser le jeune Lord, au bord de la crise d'asthme, prit bonne note de trainer devant l'ordre des médecins se charlatan de thérapeute dès que possible. Soit dès qu'il ne porterait plus de robe…

Sebastian se mit à lacer avec application le corset puis lorsqu'il eut passé soigneusement les rubans dans chacun des œillets commença à le serrer assez vivement coupant tout net la respiration de Ciel. Parvenant difficilement à retrouver son souffle le jeune comte se mit à chercher désespérément quelque chose auquel s'accrocher car il se sentait vaciller. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes s'infligeaient une telle torture, pour plaire aux hommes probablement mais il ne concevait pas d'avantage qu'une telle chose puisse lui plaire un jour.

Il n'avait jamais prêté trop d'attention aux femmes, et à bien y réfléchir Elisabeth devait en porter un elle aussi. Les enfants ne portaient généralement pas de corset lorsqu'elles étaient trop jeunes mais sa cousine était presque une femme maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe d'incompréhension. C'était les femmes elles même qui fixaient les modes et donc qui s'infligeaient de porter le corset si serré au point qu'il y avait des cas d'évanouissements ! Tout cela lui semblait complètement insensé et en tout cas c'était à cause de ces absurdités qu'il devait porter un corset. Très franchement si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait fait changer ses modes stupides, non pas qu'il envisage la perspective de se travestir à nouveau en femme, mais cela pourrait éviter bien des accidents malencontreux. Avant qu'il ait eu à en porter un lui même, il ne comprenait pas bien que l'on puisse parler de jeunes femmes perdant connaissance durant des bals ou lors de sorties en pleine chaleur, maintenant il se demandait même comment elles parvenaient à porter le corset chaque jour !

Alors que Ciel se perdait dans ses fulminations à l'encontre de la mode féminine Sebastian tira un coup sec sur les lacets resserrant brutalement l'armature autour de sa poitrine. Ses poumons furent brusquement vidés de tout leur air et le jeune lord ne pu retenir un gémissement étouffé. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir inspirer et se sentait maintenant pris de vertiges. Il se sentait vraiment mal et il aurait juré que Sebastian retirait un certain plaisir à le voir ainsi. Il serra les dents, il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à Sebastian de le voir ainsi affaibli.

Lorsqu'il sentit le démon s'éloigner pour aller chercher le reste de ses habits il se permit un profond soupir de soulagement et s'appuya quelques instants contre la commode attenante pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il se sentait oppressé et il devait se contenter de petites inspirations mais au moins c'était fait et il savait d'expérience qu'il s'y habituerait au bout de quelques minutes.

Les idées un peu plus claires il se tourna vers le miroir qui ornait la porte de son armoire. Il avait l'air encore plus chétif la taille ainsi serrée et, bien que ça lui coutât, il devait bien le concéder, pouvait tout à fait passer pour une jeune femme encore dans la fleur de l'âge.

Sebastian revint avec la robe et tous ses accessoires alors que Ciel était encore en train d'observer son reflet. Le majordome eut un sourire malsain, en tant que démon il éprouvait toujours un certain plaisir à voir la faiblesse des hommes et là Ciel en était une telle représentation que s'en était captivant. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à lui d'enserrer sa gorge si fine et de lui ôter un dernier souffle de vie. Ciel serait superbe lorsqu'il mourrait, à la fois digne, de cette élégance qui fait la noblesse, et si ridiculement frêle et impuissant. En cet instant Sebastian avait un regard effrayant de malice, un regard presque fou mais Ciel avait les yeux ailleurs et n'en vit rien. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il commença à habiller son maître il ne restait nulle trace de cet éclat de folie. Il poursuivit cependant ses réflexions et dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'aussi jouissif cela pourrait être que de voler son âme à Ciel, lorsque cela serait fait, il devrait se passer de leurs joutes verbales. Il ne pourrait plus se moquer de l'attitude parfois enfantine qui trahissait le jeune âge de son maître ou de ses crises de colères lorsque tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait.

La conclusion était, là, tout cela manquerait au démon. A ce stade de sa pensée il arrêta un instant ses yeux sur le visage de Ciel, l'observa quelques secondes puis retourna à sa tache. Ce fut si furtif qu'il aurait été impossible à Ciel de noter le léger ralentissement dans les mouvements de Sebastian même s'il y avait alors prêté attention. Le démon pouvait parfaitement faire une chose et penser à une autre à la fois sans que cela n'altère son travail et puis, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'avait pas à être distrait de sa tache par ses états d'âme. Sebastian dissimula un rictus, des état d'âme, voilà bien une expression qui aurait difficilement être plus loin de la réalité car pour en avoir n'aurait il pas fallu qu'il en eut une, d'âme ? En tout cas il ne faudrait pas que Ciel parvienne trop rapidement à se venger et que les closes de son contrat avec le démon ne soientt trop vite satisfaites. Sebastian voulait s'amuser suffisamment avant, tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait de son maître, et ne le laisserait que lorsqu'il se serait lassé de sa compagnie.

Son œuvre était presque terminée, ne restait plus qu'à coiffer Ciel et à veiller à dissimuler son œil. Une jeune fille avec un bandeau lui barrant la moitié du visage, ce n'était ni très élégant ni très discret.

Sebastian attacha soigneusement les cheveux de son maître et après les avoir fixés sous un filet plaça la perruque. C'était la même que la fois précédente, la couleur était à s'y méprendre la même que celle des cheveux du jeune homme, ce qui permettait d'être certain qu'il n'y avait aucune retouche à faire quant à la couleur des sourcils ou autre. La styliste avait confié à Sebastian une coiffe assortie à la robe et quelques consignes quant à comment il fallait arranger les cheveux pour que l'effet soit idéal. Le majordome avait fait la majorité de la phase de coiffure directement sur le support il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire les derniers ajustement sur la tête de Ciel.

Après une toute dernière retouche Sebastian recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat, pour ce qui était de la toilette tout était parfait mais Ciel affichait une moue blasée qui ne seyait pas du tout à une jeune femme du monde. Le majordome fronça les sourcils, non ça n'allait pas, tout n'était pas encore parfait. Il s'éclaircit la voie avant de remarquer :

_ Voyons monsieur, ne faite pas une telle figure, c'est tout sauf élégant. Pour que le tableau soit parfait il aurait fallu que Ciel affiche une mine plus détendue et aimable, malheureusement devant la vision de son maître ainsi transformé il ne put se retenir et ajouta avec un sourire narquois, et puis cela va vous faire des rides.

Ciel lui lança un regard mauvais. Le démon laissa échapper un soupir faussement désespéré, ainsi Ciel faisait une jeune fille tout à fait effrayante !

Le jeune lord n'était pas d'humeur à entrer dans le jeu de son serviteur aussi se contenta t il de lui répondre d'un ton égal que certes il ne faisait peut être pas une élégante jeune fille mais avec ses vêtements de majordome le démon n'était guère le parfait cavalier non plus. Et que s'il avait été une parfaite Lady, il n'en aurait pas voulu pour galant.

Ciel marquait un point, à ces mots Sebastian s'inclina humblement sans se départir de son sourire et partit promptement se changer. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était qu'une petite victoire puisque, connaissant son majordome, il serait prêt à une vitesse record mais bon c'était toujours cela de gagné car il n'en doutait pas, la soirée serait rude pour lui.

Comme l'avait parié le garçon Sebastian fut de retour en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tout apprêté et lui tendant une main gantée.

Ciel lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis plaça sa main dans la sienne. Sebastian sourit.

_ Êtes vous prête my Lady ?

Ciel serra les dents et lui répondit d'une voie qui sonna étonnamment assurée à ses oreilles.

_ Allons y Sebastian.

Comme toujours dans le genre de situation que l'on appréhendait il sembla à Ciel qu'un mauvais génie s'était amusé à tourner les aiguilles du cadran de sa montre à une vitesse effrénée. Il lui parut que jamais ils n'étaient parvenus à Londres si rapidement alors que lui manquait de temps pour trouver une échappatoire valable parmi toutes les justifications possibles et imaginables qu'il avait pu inventer afin de ne jamais quitter cette voiture. Malgré tous les plans qu'il avait pu élaborer pour se tirer de là, il n'avait pu faire taire la certitude qu'il avait que, de toute façon, il n'était plus temps de faire machine arrière. Et cette satanée petite voie de raison n'avait eu de cesse de démolir les uns après les autres tous les stratagèmes qu'il avait pu échafauder, lui faisant successivement remarquer que non ce n'était pas envisageable de pousser Sebastian hors de la voiture, de se jeter sur la banquette du cocher puis de rentrer à brides abattues au manoir, qu'il n'était pas d'avantage réaliste de vouloir faire un croche patte à son majordome lorsqu'ils seraient sur le perron de l'hôtel puis de fuir jusqu'au taxi le plus proche et qu'il n'était absolument pas crédible de faire porter une perruque et une robe à Sebastian pour que, pour une fois, ce soit lui qui joue la femme !

Bref Ciel était à deux doigts de la crise schizophrénique aigue et Sebastian, témoin de l'agitation de son maître, était aux anges.

Cette soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices !

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre Ciel et Sebastian arrivent enfin à la soirée donnée par Lady Letizia !<p>

Donc le chapitre 4 est déjà pour moitié écrit, je me force à faire ça ces temps ci sinon j'arrive pas à m'y remettre (le stress de la page blanche sans doute…), mais je ne sais pas quand je publierais exactement, j'ai des partiels dans une semaine donc bon…on verra si je trouve un peu de temps pour le finir ou pas.

(pour les personnes qui suivent peut être également Mi Chat Mi Ciel, le chapitre suivant est pas mal avancé également, je ne les oublie pas)

Et comme d'habitude merci de votre attention et si vous pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, je vous lierai avec grand plaisir !


End file.
